Meeting the Dursleys
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Clad in black, proud as hell to be a wizard, and a bit, okay very, psychotic, Harry brings his new fiencee to meet the Dursley's. BellatrixHarry romance.


If I owned any of the Harry Potter world, I would of had the curse miss her, and would of redeemed Bellatrix. But sadly, JK Rowling owns everything, including the curse that killed her :( Takes place two years after DH, this is definitely AU. My first attempt at humor, please be gentle (sees flamers chuckle loudly and rubs hands together evilly)

"So, nineteen and getting married," Vernon scolded.

"Yup." Harry said almost lazily.

"And to an older woman no less!" Petunia said as if this was brand new information.

"Almost as old as you," he said with a large grin.

"Don't smirk at me, boy!" he roared. Not even old enough to drink and you're getting married to some, some cradle robbing," he looked around as if to make sure they were the only ones in the living room before turning back to Harry, "witch!"

"Don't call her a cradle robber!" Harry yelled.

"Well what do you call someone whose almost double your age whose dating you! Some freak whose been in prison and murdered and tortured how many people? Oh wait, never mind!"

"I told you a thousand times! It wasn't her fault she murdered or tortured. Ever since she was old enough to speak, her parents put her under a curse that controls you, and makes that person do and say exactly what you want them to do. Then when she graduated from school, her husband-"

"Oh so she was married at one time as well," Petunia scoffed. Harry continued as if he didn't hear her

"put her under that same curse, and when her husbands began to wore off, Voldemort put her under the same spell, and she couldn't break out of that one until he died."

"Oh, okay," Vernen said with an eye roll, "excuses, excuses. She's still an escaped convect. Besides, I thought this was the woman who murdered your god father?"

"Er, she was, but like I said one hundred times, it wasn't her fault, and it was an accident. She only meant to stun him. Besides, after she broke though the curse and she remembered what she did, she was hysterical. She never meant to kill anyone."

"Yeah but she did though. And let me guess, some broke layabout as well? I tell ya," he said turning Petunia, "the rats of society always do things they 'didn't mean to do', then get excused because they blame the rest of the hard working society on there problems."

"She's not poor, she's actually quite rich. She's a member of the oldest pure blood families in the world."

"Pure blood? What on earth is 'pure blood?'

"Pure blood is where both parents and grandparents are wizards. My dad was a pure blood, except they were much, much newer family line. The Blacks have been pure blooded since the Middle Ages. Theres only been one, well two if you count her, members of her family that didn't marry a pure blooded wizard."

"Terrific," Vernen said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "freak blood since the middle ages. Her whole family is probably completely loony."

"Don't," Harry warned, a little nervous "for the sake of all that is good and holy, insult her family or her heritage in front of her! You see shes," he paused trying to find a right word for her, "she's very proud of her heritage. I mean, very proud. Do you know how proud you are of being one hundred percent English?"

"Of course,"

"Well she's the same way. So I'm begging you, do not trash talk her family."

"Why? what'll she do? Wave her wand at us and say abracadabra?" Petunia said with a small snicker, although Harry saw the fear in her eyes.

"No. Yo don't understand. She is a very powerful witch, one of the most powerful I've met, excluding Dumbledore and Voldemort. Trust me, if you insult her heritage or family, I don't even want to think about it. You see she's a bit." He paused, should he tell them what he had been trying to avoid?

"What? A bit what?"

"Well, she's a bit, mad since she was thrown in Azkiban. But I swear she's perfectly safe!" Harry said quickly seeing the wide eyes they got.

Vernen glared at Harry then shook his head,

"A prisoner, murderer, and wizard blood going back as far as the days of King Aurthur. A great catch, I must say," he said coldly .

Harry was about to comment when Dudley walked into the room. He had lost almost all of his fat and was now a very muscular, and even though Harry hated admitting it, handsome man

"Hey, the freak here yet?" he asked going to the fridge and getting out a protein shake.

"I told you not to call her that!" Harry yelled. "She-" but was cut off when the door bell rang. All four eyes turned towards the door and Harry took a deep breath and got up to answer it.

"At least she has the common sense to use a door bell," Vernen thought miserably as Dudley took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"Probably some old hag," he muttered rather loudly, hearing Harry's and a girls voice came from the doorway. "Probably old and covered with warts and-"

"But when she and Harry stepped into the living room, Vernen quickly stopped talking not to stop being rude, but the mere sight of her was enough to make anyone shut there mouth. Her black hair with a few streaks of silver, crazy as ever was hanging in her face. Her black flowing skirt and low cut black corset showed off her every curve perfectly. Petunia's eyes widened in both surprise and fear, then quickly turned to hate. Dudley's simply widened , also in fear, but in clear lust as well.

"Everyone," Harry said with a large grin putting his arm around the smiling woman, thankful that he had put a growing spell on himself when they first started dating so that they didn't look quite so odd together, "I'd like you to meet my fiencee, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange."


End file.
